


If Anyone Falls

by abernathyfarmgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Co-workers, Doctor/Patient, Eric Church - Freeform, F/M, First Dance, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Songfic, except not really patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abernathyfarmgirl/pseuds/abernathyfarmgirl
Summary: I am dealing with a man,When away from me stays deep inside my heartAnd he says if anyone falls in love,It'll be one of us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So first post! Please feel free to rip me apart. No beta we die like men.

The sun has just started to set, and the lights from inside give the whole building an orange glow. I check my lipstick one last time before grabbing my clutch and climbing out of the car. My gown is a sleeveless A-line with a lace bodice, and in these heels the hem just barely brushes the floor. I’ve got my hair in a low side bun, and I’ve always found blonde to be the perfect color with this red dress.   
Just through the doors seems to be the busiest- there are a few tables set up for guests to sign in and receive their seating arrangements. I sign my name and am told I’m to sit at table 26 near the rest of the employees. Walking into the ballroom, I notice a few guests have already taken a seat but it seems my table is still empty. Knowing my co-workers, I head back out into the reception hall to find the mini bar. Mostly everyone is at least in their forties and I suddenly feel out of place surrounded by beneficiaries and board members.   
Before I get the chance to second guess attending, I see him. He’s standing in a small group of people I don’t recognize, but I’d know that smile anywhere. Before he catches me staring, I open my clutch to dig around for a few dollars to spend on whatever white they’re pouring.   
“Vivian! Hey, over here!” I glance up to catch that brilliant smile beckoning me over. I smile back, “Doctor Anderson! Look at you all dressed up.”   
He gives a little chuckle and makes a show of straightening his tie before pulling me in for a quick hug.   
“Me? Who knew you cleaned up so well? You look absolutely stunning.”  
I can feel his dark eyes on me, but his expression is so hard to read. Regardless, he really does look amazing in a suit. His hand finds the small of my back as he leads to introduce me to the people he had been talking with.   
“Carole, Richard, this is Vivian, one of the assistants I work with. Viv, Mr. and Mrs. Morrison have been donors to the shelter for, what, ten years now?”  
Richard smiled gently and nodded his agreement while his wife took another sip of her wine.   
“Oh, wow. Thank you both for making what we do here possible.” I gave a tight, polite smile to both of them and look back up to Dr. Anderson.  
“Well, Vivian, how about we take our seats before tonight’s ceremonies begin?”  
We walked into the ballroom, and before I could head to the back of the room where table 26 waited, Doc’s hand was leading me closer toward where the speaker’s podium stood. He stopped and pulled out a chair, looking at me rather expectantly.  
“Oh, um, my table is back there,” I told him, gesturing towards the back of the room.  
He smiled and said, “Then you can be my plus one.”  
I could feel the blush creeping onto my skin and could only pray my foundation would mask the color. I sat down and he pushed in my chair, taking the seat to my right. Soon the ballroom was full and a waiter brought a tray of champagne flutes for the table. Doc didn’t have to introduce me to the others at our table, they were all other doctors and technicians from different divisions in the shelter. We made small talk about some of this week’s patients- a super sweet pit mix who found a home, that litter of very sick kittens, and of course the beautiful hound who came in for vaccines.   
The lights dimmed and the chatter died as the director took the podium. She welcomed everyone and gave a brief overview of what tonight had in store. Mostly different awards and recognitions for the people who funded the event. The night went smoothly enough, if a little slow. I was on my fourth glass by the time dessert was served, and a warm buzz kept me keenly aware of the man sitting next to me. We hadn’t talked much since sitting down, but the silence was comfortable. We’d exchange glances, smiles, or eye rolls after a particularly colorful acceptance speech, and the night seemed to be going well.   
Once again the director appeared, this time to give her closing statements and invite us all to stay for dancing and cocktails. By now the sparkling chandeliers had faded to a soft glow, and folks trickled out onto the dance floor. I sat and watched them sway to the music while sipping what was left of my fifth glass.   
“Well, what do you say?”  
I looked up to find Doctor Anderson standing above me, hand outstretched. I arched an eyebrow at him but took his hand and let him lead me out on the dance floor. We fell into a simple rhythm, his hand on my hip and mine on his shoulder with our joined hands close to our bodies. I focused intently on his tie, too afraid to look in his eyes.   
“You really do look breathtaking, y’know, in a dress.”  
“Not just because you’re used to seeing me in scrubs?” I counter, finally making eye contact.  
He gives me that smile again, that I know is genuine, and just shakes his head. We stay like that until the song ends, but I’m feeling brave (or just drunk enough) to run my fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck. He unlaces our fingers and tucks my hair back behind my ear before lifting my chin so that my gaze meets his.  
“One more song?”, and its as if I hold his whole soul then, he looks so vunerable. I smile and rest my head on his chest, tucked just beneath his chin, and bring my other hand to sit under his lapel.   
“Of course.”  
Slow Eric Church beats out of the speakers, and its like we’re the only two people on the linoleum. Just him and me, melted into each other as we rock back and forth. I close my eyes and let the music lead my senses. 

Crash right through the front door,  
Back you up against the wall  
Love you baby, like a wrecking ball

I breathe in his cologne and allow myself one last moment here in his arms. The song ends, but we don’t pull away. Finally, I push back and look up to find him grinning softly, like it’s a smile meant only for me. He draws a hand back up to my cheek and lets his thumb run across my bottom lip.   
“Not here,” I whisper, and he nods. His hand finds mine instead, and he’s leading me out of the ball room and down an empty hallway. Before I can think, our lips are crashing together. He’s got me pinned against the wall, but I’ve got both my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Pressed against me, I can feel his heartbeat racing through his chest. Someone clears their throat, and its over just as quickly as it started. I turn to stone under his touch and my eyes go wide to find Mr. Morrison standing just outside the door to the men’s room.   
Doc doesn’t even flinch, he just shrugs and has the most sheepish grin on his face. Richard has the audacity to wink! I must be bright red by now, and he just shakes his head and heads into the restroom.   
Dr. Anderson looks at me apologetically, before starting, “I have a room, you know.”  
“What?”  
“A room. Here. At the hotel.”  
“Oh,” and I don’t mean to sound taken aback, but I’m still coming to after we were interrupted.   
“I promise there will be no more Mr. Morrison,” he says with a laugh. Seeing him smile puts me at ease, and we fall back into our comfortable banter. He offers me his elbow, and we make our way to the elevators on the other side of the hall, saying farewells along the way.   
We are alone, and before the doors open, I have to ask.  
“Doctor Anderson? Is this, um, are we… This isn’t just too much champagne, is it?”  
He takes hold of both my hands so we stand face to face, and his eyes turn serious.  
“Ethan.”  
“What?”  
“Call me Ethan. And I can’t say what will come of this, but I do know that I’ve wanted to do this,” he paused mid sentence to kiss me, slow and gentle, “for a very long time.”  
I smile then, too, and we enter the elevator.


End file.
